


wendys

by jaywon



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywon/pseuds/jaywon
Summary: two strangers meet in the most absurd manner at a food court and chaos and feelings ensue from there.// please note that all chapters in this fiction are short! lowercase intended. open to feedback on twitter lol :) //
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Kudos: 9





	wendys

the bitter cold of south korea wasn’t helping this particular black haired man progress into his day. sure, he was an ice skater, but he never got used to the feeling of the cold wind hitting your face like a harsh slap. sighing to himself, he shivered as he clutched his stomach, sounds of low grumbling being emitted, indicating how hungry he was. the only thing was, park sunghoon wasn’t just hungry, he was hangry. a friend of his was supposed to pick him from the skating rink near his house so they could eat together, but park jeonsong was late. usually, the elder male was always punctual, but today sunghoon clenched his fists in disappointed and because of the low temperature around him.

“w-where are you?” he managed to stutter as jay finally picked up his phone. “i’m sorry! we got stuck in traffic! jungwon and i should be there in about five minutes.” he explained. “how come jungwon is with you?” sunghoon, feeling his pitch rise in curiosity. “oh...well, i met him at the grocery store and he said he wanted a ride.” the younger male nodded after his moment of realisation and hung up after asking the other to hurry up. he made a quick plan in his head. first, he would ask jay to drop him off at the food court near their shared apartment, then he would satisfy his growling stomach and walk home happily. he didn’t think someone would screw up the end of the plan.


End file.
